


Sensitivities, Solitudes

by ButterflyGhost



Series: North by Northwest: due South poems [6]
Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue, Introspection, Poetry, Soliloquy, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 20:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/pseuds/ButterflyGhost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People are always much bigger and stranger on the inside than outsiders could ever guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensitivities, Solitudes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalijean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalijean/gifts), [SLWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/gifts).



Simple, seldom and sad  
Am I;  
Alone in the consulate lands  
Afar,  
With sweet mad Yearnings  
Sad and  
Strangely beautiful  
So I'm told  
By the Creatures that Move  
In the Sky  
And Die  
In the night when the Filing Cabinets  
Release their rattling leaves and cry.

Sensitive, seldom and sad -  
Sensitive, seldom and sad -

Simple, seldom and sad  
Am I  
When I take my path  
Down the carpeted halls -  
With mad, sweet Expressions  
Of yore,  
Strangely beautiful,  
Yea, and more  
In the cloistered nights  
When my box  
Conceals  
My ragged heart, and my dreams revealed  
Prance and cry,  
And never die,  
Beneath the coffee coloured sky  
Here am I

sensitive, seldom and sad -  
sensitive, seldom and sad.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Turnbull Love in March' charity challenge. Inspired by Mervyn Peake, based on the poem "Simple Seldom and Sad."


End file.
